


战后（但在传奇之前）

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: 译文 translate [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 终于，胜利了。
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Sansa Stark
Series: 译文 translate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449
Kudos: 1





	战后（但在传奇之前）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).
  * A translation of [after the battle is over (but before the legends begin)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333833) by [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling). 



临冬城只有少数几个基干船员，几个仆人，眼睛下面是黑色的半月形，全都精疲力竭。 现在，不要害怕。 但是解脱并不等同于幸福，不是吗？ 对于他们中的一些人来说，这些都是以后的事情。 珊莎希望他们中的大多数。

她现在除了希望别无他法。 她能坚持多久就坚持多久，机械地发号施令，给未来的自己发短信，写便条，为临冬城的修复做准备，因为她知道她以后连一半都不会记得。 在月光下，废城墙看上去不真实，如画。 当她知道除此之外再也没有生物或不死生物时，它就不那么具有发自内心的威胁了，但是，她还是凭直觉给它安排了保护。 当没有更多的命令，至少明天的早餐是有保证的时候，珊莎自己走出去，爬上了瞭望塔，靠在栏杆上。 她想象着现在有点暖和了，或者更确切地说，空气不那么刺鼻地咬着她的脸，所以寒冷需要更长的时间才能渗入她的头骨。 但也许这只是幻想。

在东方，黑色的天空增加了一点色彩。 不是蓝色，还没有，但是它有一种新的丰富性。 再过半小时就会染上靛青色。 看到这一幕，珊莎几乎满意了。 后来，她会意识到这都是艾莉亚的错，或者更确切地说，是艾莉亚说的: “七层地狱，珊莎，照做就是了。 我们再看一次日出的机会有多大? ”

嗯，珊莎没有这么做。而且反正她也能看到日出。

靛蓝来了，几分钟后，脚步声跟随着。 她及时转过身来，看到琼恩出现了，他的黑发上点缀着雪花。

珊莎给了他一个半微笑，这更多的是形状而不是感觉。 她很累了。 应该考虑到这一点。 “谁说的? ”

“没有人。 这里没有一个仆人会这样对你，更不用说告诉我了。 不过你站在火炬旁让这一切变得容易了。 这里还有谁有火一般的头发? ”

“托尔蒙德，也许吧。”

“不太可能。”

“不，他从现在起一直睡到冬天结束，像只熊一样。”

“我们都应该这样。” 琼恩看着她。 不是尖锐地指出(他们不再是孩子了) ，而是带着一种昏昏欲睡的安慰，让她感到安慰。

“我知道，”珊莎低声说，但她还没有离开。 也许真正的黎明会带给她平静。 天空中有蓝色，云层开始形成的地方有浅色的条纹; 还剩不到一个小时。 她重重地倚在城垛上，琼恩默默地背在她身后，直到她看见太阳从地平线上升起。 这还不够。

她默默地承认失败，转身走向楼梯。 乔恩不明白。 相反，他朝相反的方向穿过城垛，按照自己身上的伤痕缓慢移动，只说了一句: “弹簧房，左边第二间。”

对珊莎来说足够了。 实际上，这几乎是太多了。 琼恩不知道该怎么告诉她，但是她还是来了，在死尸和碎石之间迂回前进，一直下到温泉、浴室和几个小房间的高度。 在大厅左边一排第二扇小木门外面，她犹豫了一下。 她不能让自己进去，但是她很了解自己，知道现在自己的床只会带来噩梦。 她已经习惯了身边的温暖。 她不喜欢需要那个，但是她喜欢什么并不重要。

她把额头贴在门上，闭上了眼睛。 木头光滑，干燥，坚硬，但是她几乎可以在上面睡着。 多久没见了？ 连续一天多，没有睡觉，和一生之间的战斗。 她必须睡觉。 没有别的选择。

幸运的是，门的铰链最近上了油，当她最后转动门把手走进去时，门悄悄地打开了。

他就在那里，看起来小小的睡着了，穿着两三件大皮草，他的头发上沾满了血、汗和泥土，几乎辨认不出是金色的。 珊莎也能尝到她身上的沙砾和灰烬的味道，但至少他看起来很平静。

这使她为可能打扰他而感到内疚。 他也躺在床中间，所以她不可能爬进来而不碰他一下。

“彼得，”她低声说，这样她就可以告诉自己，她已经尽力给他一个合理的警告了。 她的左边有一个动作，她的眼睛飞快地看着它。

在那里，他的兄弟姐妹们靠在一起，靠在墙上，坐在一个又长又矮的木凳上。 苏珊是最警惕的，尽管她看起来很害怕，很迷茫; 她醒来时有点退缩，在她真正知道发生了什么事之前拍了拍埃德蒙的膝盖。 就他而言，他还不知道自己身在何处，就已经从靴子里掏出了一把刀。 只有露西，最小最可爱的女儿，睡在床上，嘴半张着，头枕在苏珊的大腿上。

他们，至少，都是干净的，他们看起来尽可能好。 如果让珊莎猜的话，那肯定是苏珊干的。 她有一种实际的头脑，珊莎总是本能地理解和欣赏。 她是多么感激苏珊，她是多么感激他们所有人，她以前没有完全理解，但是现在，当苏珊只是伸手拍了拍埃德蒙旁边的一小块板凳时，珊莎认为她知道了。 家庭。 他的，她的，两者兼而有之，当她静静地关上身后的门，坐下时，她的胸口温暖了起来。 她不像其他三个人那样坐着，彼此依偎着，但是坐在他们旁边一会儿，看着他呼吸就足够了。

珊莎陷入了一种恍惚的状态，眼睛盯着他的脸，但是脑子里却一片空白，直到又有一个闪烁的动作，她重重地眨了眨眼，坐了起来。

彼得慢慢地、无畏地醒来。 他睁开眼睛，看到自己来到了一个从未到过的地方，然后环顾四周，直到找到了珊莎。 然后他笑了。 这个微笑就像是跳进了要塞温泉那美妙的温暖之中，珊莎不假思索，不假思索地给了他一个微笑。 上帝啊，但是那个微笑。 如果幸福是葡萄藤上的花朵，那么这就是根。 他们不应该这么幸运。

彼得的眼神停留了很长时间，然后他的目光转向了他的兄弟姐妹们。 他们现在都睡着了，苏珊轻轻地打着呼噜，露西的嘴完全张开，埃德蒙懒洋洋地站在一个不舒服的角度。 珊莎拍了拍苏珊的膝盖，苏珊从那里接过来，叫醒了另外两个人。 他们毫无防备地对他大惊小怪，就好像珊莎坐在板凳上并不重要，露西哭了一会儿。 当彼得坐起来拥抱他们所有人时，这几乎是有趣的。 他脸上和脖子上的污垢、血迹和灰尘都在他的肩膀处突然消失，就像五年夏天之后的极度古铜色，只不过，他苍白的皮肤不是由农民的衬衫造成的，而是由国王的盔甲造成的。 珊莎对此再次微笑起来，直到其他三个佩文西人最终放开了他，她看到了他胸前和肩膀上那三道新的伤疤，仍然是粉红色的，这是露西昨晚兴奋的证据。

佩文西一家人相互交谈着，直到苏珊瞥了珊莎一眼。 这是最短暂的一瞥，一点也不不友好，珊莎知道她自己的脸上除了满足之外别无其他，但是在这之后，苏珊轻轻地拉起露西和埃德蒙走了，说了一些让他休息的话，而且他们三个还需要找到自己的床和早餐。 直到门在他们身后关上，珊莎才从长凳上站起来，也朝门走去。

“珊莎，等等，”彼得说。

她喜欢他说自己名字的方式，没有人能用这样温柔的语气说出自己的名字。

“我会回来的，”她说。 很快，她就岁了，这一次她从温泉里取了一碗温水和一些布。 整个看守所里几乎没有一块干净的抹布了，所有干净的布条和方块都是用来做绷带的，但是她捡起了一块她已经长大了的旧内衣，把它撕碎了。 没问题。

他们把脸和手擦干净，这是一项快速而笨拙的工作。 珊莎忍不住每隔几秒钟就看他一眼。 这不仅仅是因为她很少看到他一丝不挂(他每天晚上睡觉都穿着那件旧的，有点褪色的 Calormene 牌衬衫) ，还因为他身上的新伤疤比以前多了，这让她咬牙切齿地回答一个问题，尽管她已经失去了自制力: 多少次了？ 在这一点上露西还有兴奋剂吗？ 珊莎和苏珊一起站在城垛上，从她的有利位置上看到他似乎下去了好几次。 或者也许那只是一个晚上。 时间过得太久了，她不再知道自己真正记得多少，有多少是半想象的。 现在想起来感觉很恐怖，很奇怪，现在他们躺在床上，很安静，不再触及死亡，但是那些记忆在她身上留下了印记，所以她在看着他。

皮特以他惯有的优雅忍受着这一切，即使他们几乎都很干净，她把蜡烛熄灭，躺在他身边，仍然时不时地看着他。 她几乎以为自己逃脱了惩罚。 然后他伸出手，把她的一缕头发夹在耳朵后面。 他的指尖几乎没有擦到她的皮肤，但她还是几乎发抖。 很暖和。 但是这时他脸上的笑容，充满希望地站了起来，她敲开了他的手。

“我请求你的原谅，”他说，几乎结结巴巴，蓝色的眼睛吓坏了。 “夫人，我没有——我直截了当地告诉你，我只是想——”

又说这种话，我的夫人，还有你，还有你的恩典。 他们早期婚姻的那种古老的纳尼亚式的殷勤，后来他慢慢适应了临冬城那种更加粗鲁的说话方式。 他们在倒退。 多可怜啊。 他们就要结束了，他们正在倒退。 珊莎也没办法。

“我不能跟你走，”她说。 她想说头发剪得很平整，但说出来的时候却显得很紧张，好像她需要他理解似的。 但她没有。 她只需要他接受。 她的下巴有点僵硬，继续说: “如果我们不这样做，会更干净。 你不这么认为吗? ”

“我知道你不能走，珊莎。” 还有，他说她名字的方式，好像他必须保持完整似的。 “我永远不会要求你这样做的。”

抚摸她已经足够接近问了，她想说，但是她不确定她是否能说对。 她的头脑一片混乱，肩上披着厚厚的毛皮，而且在光天化日之下，她不能很好地和他进行这次谈话，那么她现在为什么要试呢？ 相反，她只说了一句简单的“晚安” 这尝起来得不偿失。

珊莎几乎睡着了，彼得的声音又从黑暗中传来: “我可能会请求留下来。 如果你愿意的话。”

她的回答并没有她想象的那么快，但是很稳定，“你有一个国家。”

“我不能回去。”彼得的声音很小。

这些话在空气中弥漫，有那么一会儿，她转过身去，假装什么都没发生。 终于来了，她的婚姻中隐藏的陷阱。 她等了这么久，一直等着看他那宽阔的肩膀的暴力被黑暗所利用，然后，如果做不到这一点，她就一直等着看他被证明是某种骗子，某种阴谋家，如果做不到这一点，她只是希望他死去。 但是不知怎么的，在他们看到第一个异鬼走进远处的火把圈，以及她转动这个房间门把手的时候，她忘记了她应该在等待这第三个丈夫的诅咒最终出现。

流亡者。 他到底做了什么让他受到这样的对待？ 他遭遇海难的臣民都对他忠心耿耿，其中许多人甚至生命危在旦夕。 他们爱他，诸神，他们爱他。 也许这并不是一个很严重的犯罪。 也许这只是对他们憎恨的统治者的背叛。 背叛是一种相对不流血的罪行，在王室毁灭的计划中，如果你做得对的话。

她的下巴疼。

“珊莎? ” 她的丈夫，他说得那么平静，他一定在想她是不是睡着了。 如此温柔，好像他不想吵醒她，如果她吵醒了的话。 这足以让她伤心。

“夜女巫死了，”她说。 君临的每一年，她的声音听起来都很不稳定。

“上次我在纳尼亚的时候，阿斯兰告诉我，我再也不会回来了。 他从不说谎。 他不能，或者更好的说，他不会。”

珊莎看得出来，从他移动的样子，彼得现在站在他这边，甚至在黑暗中也看着她。 她拒绝回头看。

“我问半人马族关于我的命运。 他们读星星，他们告诉我，我会死在一个既不是纳尼亚也不是我出生地的世界里。 我想ーー我猜想ーー我可能会死在这里，死在战场上。 现在战斗已经胜利，我还活着，我仍然认为过一段时间后我可能会死在这里。 如果你允许的话。 如果可以的话。”

珊莎知道更好地质疑他的神或他的先知。 毕竟，他们用自己的奇怪方式把他带到这里。 也许他们也保护了他。 但她无法想象自己会屈服于这种命运; 她宁愿与七神战斗，也不愿被阻挡在临冬城之外。

“你会死在这里? ”她说。这是重复，但是必要的。她想再听他说一次。

“如果我永远不能回家，那么我妻子的家也是一个好地方。” 彼得听起来总是很诚实，更糟的是，他总是很诚实。 毫无疑问，尽管她有很多疑问。

珊莎试图想象这样的未来。 应该比现在这样容易。 并不是说她以前从来没有做过这样的白日梦，但是当然，在她所有的白日梦里，夜巫很早就被杀死了，临冬城的墙完好无损，神木从来没有见过血，露西的小瓶热酒也一直是满的。 最重要的是，在她的白日梦里，他不是他自己; 他是他自己的某个版本，他的内心深处的想法她一直都知道，就像魔法一样。

“我明白，在维斯特洛，婚姻只有在圆房之后才被认为具有约束力。一旦我退位，苏珊成为最高女王，我就很难与北方的女王匹敌。 但是你总是需要一只剑手，而我仍然可以为你服务。 你需要一个女王铁卫。”

在他们上面，要塞已经开始移动了一点。 黎明带来了新一轮的守卫，士兵们——不管是受伤的还是完整的，都将开始苏醒；第一批掘墓人将开始他们漫长而残酷的任务，第一批火葬建造者也将开始他们的任务。 但是也会有厨师——至少有十几个，来对付集结的军队。 很快她就会被叫到楼上，彼得也会和她一起来。 他坐在她的右手边，琼恩坐在她的左边，布蕾妮怒目而视，艾莉亚在后面徘徊。 他们不仅仅是生存了下来。 他们已经存了足够的钱来建立一个真正的生活，这一次。 一个有敌人的生活，但仍然是自由的。 史塔克在临冬城。  
珊莎身上的某种东西终于完全平息了。  
“你可以留下来，”她说，“作为我的丈夫。但是……”  
“什么都可以，”彼得像发誓一样说。  
“……你不能死。”  
沉默了片刻之后，她能听到彼得的声音中带着微笑: “我不确定这是不是我能遵守的命令。”  
“我是你们的女王，”她迅速而坚定地说，并微笑着回答。  
“是的。”他听起来对此很满意。“是的，你很满意。”  
如果珊莎睡了一会儿，她肯定会说些聪明的话。 她甚至可以做出一些甜的东西，或者更确切地说，把一些甜的东西从她关在里面的笼子里放出来。 但现在他留下来了，她最后的不安也消失了，她的身体决定接管一切。 如果它没有处于危险之中，它需要休息。  
她伸出手，把手放在他的肘弯处，就像他们要去散步一样。 他用自己的手捂住她的手一会儿，然后转过身来。 已经够暖和了。  
珊莎闭上眼睛，卷得更近一些。  
“明天，”彼得说，一个承诺。 多年以后，她会记得这是真正的婚礼仪式，真正的誓言。 每人一个单词。  
“明天。”


End file.
